Learning the Ay, Bee, Seas
by Yours The Author
Summary: Taking a break from looking for Joey Drew, Henry, Alice, and Boris rest in a random office for a minute. Alice notices something strange, and Henry teaches the toon allies an important real world logic thing. Bendy watches, curiosity piqued.


Hear ye, hear ye! I present to thee… a BatIM fic! Huzzah!

So hey I'm back yay. I had an English test today that I feel a little less than okay about, I have a lot of reading to do this weekend, and it's Lent so I can't go buy ice cream. So, I decided to make myself feel good by writing a fan fic.

I came up with this one a few days ago, but I wrote it just now, within the last hour or so. I'm really fascinated by the concept of toon logic. If I were the one trapped in Joey Drew Studios, I'd probably ruin all the pranks by being like: "whoa, that's so cool! Ah, man, that's awesome!" and generally make Bendy mad for not following through on the gags, haha.

So, yeah, here's another Toon Henry fic, and I'll see you at the bottom of the page.

* * *

Learning the Ay, Bee, Seas

* * *

Alice Angel pointed at Henry suddenly. "So, Henry, why do you have that sign on your shirt with scribbles on it?"

"What?" Henry looked at his shirt. True to the angel's word, his name tag from his part time job as a mechanic was still on his shirt, somehow not stained with ink.

_Henry._

Henry jumped at the sound of his name and looked around wildly. "Who said that? Was that… _my_ voice?"

"Oh, so _that's _what it says," Boris the Wolf said. "I thought it was supposed to be a 'kick-me' sign from Bendy. I was wondering why those scribbles looked so… straight?"

"What are you talking about?" Henry asked, "and who said my name?"

"Your voice," Alice said, as if it were the most common-sense thing in the world. Henry waited for her to explain. Alice stared back at him for a moment, unaware he needed an explanation. Suddenly, Boris snapped his fingers.

"It's another toon logic thing!" He exclaimed. "Toons don't really read anything that's written down. Ya look at the note and the voice of the person who wrote it—or wears it, I gather—reads it for ya. Fer example…" Boris reached into Hammerspace and pulled out a fountain pen not unlike Henry's and a blank sheet of paper. He scribbled something down, then handed it to Henry, who found that Boris had actually just scribbled something down. There were five or six rows of wavy lines, mostly connected but sometimes with a space between them.

Henry stared blankly at the page for a moment before Boris's voice suddenly said,

_Dear Henry._

Henry quickly looked up at Boris, but the wolf was silent, watching him casually. He had already put the pen back into Hammerspace. Alice peered over Henry's shoulder, as if there was actually something there to read. Henry slowly returned his gaze to the paper, and the voice came again:

_Dear Henry,_

_I hope yer havin' a good day. I know bein' in a new world with new rules can be frightenin', but hang in there! Alice and I are here for you, and Bendy will, too, once he comes around. I know he will._

_From,_

_Boris the Wolf_

"Aw, Boris." Alice patted the wolf on the hand. Boris smiled cheekily, clearly waiting for Henry's response.

"…I like your optimism, pup," Henry finally said, feeling a little nauseous from the toon logic versus his concept of reality. "Not a lot of people have that kind of optimism anymore. Thanks, Boris."

Boris chuckled and blushed visibly. "Aw, shucks, Henry."

"That brings us back to the question of why your scribbles look so strange," Alice said. "They remind me of the scribbles above Joey's office door."

Henry glanced briefly at his name tag. He supposed it _did_ look a bit weird compared to the messy lines the toons were used to. Did Joey really never teach the toons how to read? To _really_ read and write? "They're not scribbles," Henry said, pointing to his tag. "They're letters. You know, like the ABCs?"

"Ay, bee, seas?" Boris repeated uncertainly. Alice had her head cocked to the side, her halo following suit.

_I am not prepared for this, _Henry thought before easing himself into the chair at the only desk in the room. He pulled out his trusty pen from Hammerspace and flipped the letter to its blank side. Alice and Boris leaned over his shoulders, watching as Henry began to spell the first few letters of the alphabet, upper and lowercase.

"Okay, this is the letter 'A', as in Alice and Amy. This is also an 'a', but for apple or angel."

"Why are there two A's?" Boris asked.

"The bigger 'A' is used for the word at the beginning of a sentence or a name, while the smaller 'a' is for words in the middle of a sentence. Are you with me so far?"

"I see it in my mind," Alice said. "Is it normal to hear it only in your own head, and not out loud?"

"It is, Alice. That's how reading works in the real world. Now this is a 'B', as in Boris or Bendy…"

Bendy peered slowly around the corner of the door frame. He had heard everything; he was a devil by name, and listening in on people was his game. His heart (did toons have hearts?) had beat a little harder when Boris's voice said he believed in the little devil changing for the "better". Boris was indeed optimistic, as Henry said, but Bendy refused to forgive Henry for leaving the studio… just yet. Wait, no, what was he thinking? He'd never forgive Henry! Bendy was nothing if not incredibly stubborn in his attempts for clean payback, and he was proud of it, dang it! Still, though, his old friends looked like they were having a little fun with this lesson on real world logic…

Bendy rifled through Hammerspace before he found what he was looking for: a pair of binoculars. He put them to his eyes and let his eyes pop cartoonishly through the glass pieces. The binoculars began to stretch, extending several feet and hovering above the desk the three toons were standing/sitting at. None of them noticed.

Bendy watched Henry spell out the letters and mouthed the names and words Henry used as examples. Maybe this could be useful. Yeah, like what Boris had said earlier, when he thought Henry's "name tag" was a kick-me sign. Yes, that was it! Henry, only recently becoming a toon, wouldn't understand the gag of a kick-me sign written in toonish scribbles, but a sign with "real" letters would surely get a rise out of him!

After watching Henry spell out the necessary letters, Bendy retracted his elongated eyes and binoculars and pulled out a pen and a piece of paper. Carefully, he spelled out the words "Kick me" and folded the paper into an airplane. Ready, aim… fire!

Bendy tossed the paper airplane, which flew straight and true into Henry's back, startling the old man. He turned, caught the plane before it hit the ground, and unfolded it.

"Oh, it's in those letters you're teaching us! Let's see… K, i, c—" Alice began. "…Kick me?"

Bendy popped into the room and appeared at Henry's side. "Don't mind if I do!" He kicked Henry in the ankle and ran out of the room, laughing.

"YOU LITTLE PUNK!" Henry yelled, getting up and chasing Bendy down the hall.

Boris grabbed the paper that was fluttering to the ground and examined it. "Yeah, it really does say 'kick me'. Do ya think that means…?"

"Bendy must have been spying on us." Alice shook her head with a soft smile. "That little devil…"

* * *

It is done! Hooray!

I wasn't sure how I was going to start this one, to be honest. The first thing that came to mind was a name tag, but I was like "why would Henry have a name tag?" But then I was like "whatever, I need a way to start this or I'll never begin." I remembered from a Toon Henry fic somewhere that said this AU's Henry worked as a mechanic, so I just went with that. I hope you don't mind.

I was hoping I'd have time to write the final Gamer Henry AU chapter sometime this spring break, but it looks like I'll have a lot of reading homework to do, so it probably won't happen. Sorry.

But never mind my problems, how about your problems? Leave a review, tell me what you thought, and I'll see you later, hopefully. Until then!


End file.
